Recueil
by Etincelle de Vie
Summary: Chapitre2.poème drago malfoy déclare sa flamme à ...
1. danger zone

Coucou tout le monde! Je vous présente ma première fic. C'est une songfic qui ne fera qu'un chapitre. Mais je pense en mettre d'autre ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclamer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Et la chanson vient du dernier album de Gwen Stefani.

Rating: K+

Résumé: Hermione Granger a toujours été secrètement amoureuse de son professeur de potions. Réussira-t-elle a lui ouvrir son coeur et à pardonner ses erreurs?

Attention! Spoiler tome 6!

Bonne lecture…

* * *

_Danger Zone_

_I can't imagine how hard it must be you._

_Adopting all your history it's hard being me too._

Il m'observe. J'ai peur. Une peur indéchiffrable qui me pétrifie. Il pousse un rictus. Je frissonne. Il marche vers moi, droit et froid. Mon visage blêmit. Il me dévisage. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Son sourire est narquois. Je rougis. Le dégoût déforme ses traits. Je cille et regarde mes chaussures. Il est arrivé à ma hauteur et me domine. Je suis sa proie. Il parle mais je ne l'entends pas. Je fixe quelques secondes ses yeux aussi sombres que les ténèbres, subjuguée, avant de reprendre mon travail. Il continue son chemin entre les rangs des élèves. Je soupire. Il revient rapidement à ma table. Je suis sur mes gardes. Il s'arrête à côté de moi. Je tremble tellement que je renverse malencontreusement de la bile de tatou sur sa robe! Il hurle et me calomnie. J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux. Quelle imbécile je suis!

« Votre imbécillité et votre maladresse coûtera 25 points en moins à Gryffondor, Granger, » vocifère-t-il.

Je suis nulle. Harry et Ron me soutiennent du regard. Je leur envoie un sourire rassurant mais quasi inexistant. Il est assit derrière son bureau et semble perdu dans ses pensées. A quoi réfléchit-il? Pourquoi ses yeux se voilent-t-ils? Est-ce que la marque le brûle, signe de l'appel de Voldemort? Je m'inquiète et l'observe à la dérobée de tous y compris de lui-même. Enfin ça c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne brusquement la tête dans ma direction comme s'il m'avait sentie. Je me noies dans ses yeux. Au secours! Aidez-moi! Je ne peux plus rien faire! Sa colère est pour moi comme une atroce agonie. Il faut que je parte…oui…je ne peux passupporter qu'il me déteste. Je vais pleurer.

Ouf! La cloche sonne. J'avance en chancelant vers son bureau. Il m'épie avec son éternel sourire mauvais. Ses doigts me frôlent quand je lui donne mon échantillon. Je m'embrase et pars en courant…

_Are your secrets where you left them?_

'_cause now your ghosts are mine as well._

Je pleure, seule, dans le dortoir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Dumbledore est mort? Mon cœur se serre et je lance rageusement mon oreiller. Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je l'exècre. Et dire que j'étais attirée par lui! Lui-même qui nous a trahis. Qui a trahi Dumbledore…qui m'a trahie.

J'enrage. Le destin est trop cruel. Le bonheur n'est qu'une chimérique utopie.

Il fait nuit. Pas d'étoiles. Seul Fumsek qui chante et partage notre peine. Pauvre oiseau. Pauvre de moi qui ne suis même pas capable de soutenir Harry. J'aurais dû comprendre…deviner…qu'il se moquait de nous. Harry avait raison. Personne n'échappe à la malédiction du poste de Défense Contre les forces du Mal. Et pourtant j'ai cru en lui… Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Nous étions aveugles. Que vais-je devenir? J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'Harry tuera un jour Voldemort que l'on puisse enfin vivre et non survivre.

Mais mon cœur est à jamais meurtri. Je cherche…je cherche le courage de me lever, de rendre hommage à Dumbledore mais surtout j'essaye de l'oublier.

Après l'enterrement du Directeur, j'ai compris. Compris, grâce à Harry, qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Que nous aurons chacun une chance de nous venger. Alors oui…c'est décidé. Je fais le serment sur la tombe de Dumbledore que c'est moi qui le tuerai. Chaque mangemort payera pour ses crimes. Plus de pitié. Je souhaite que les fantômes de sa misérable vie le pourchasse à jamais.

_I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell._

_And you should have told me when you met me _

_all these things I should know._

_And I should have asked we should have talked _

_about this so long time._

Quelle poisse! Me voilà prisonnière! Je me suis fait prendre comme une débutante! Par lui de surcroît! Quelle ironie! Moi qui venais pour le faire disparaître, c'est lui qui me devance. A jouer avec le feu, on se brûle. J'en tremble de rage. Je suis coupable. Il n'a même pas daigné me regarder. Il m'a juste immobilisée et puis il m'a emmenée dans ce cachot. Je sais…Je sens que je vais mourir. Tant mieux comme ça je ne serais plus hantée par son image hautaine et indifférente. Il fait froid ici. C'est quoi ça! Un rat! Ah! C'est sale cet endroit!

J'ai faim. Mais il n'y a rien pour moi. Je ne peux qu'attendre qu'on vienne me chercher, qu'on me torture et qu'on me tue. Quelle agréable perspective!

Je me demande ce que font les autres. Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mes trois plus proches amis. Je suis avec vous… en pensée! Arghh! Comme c'est frustrant de ne pouvoir combattre! Si seulement je vous avais écoutés. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, très froid. J'aurais dû méditer sur cette phrase. Mais que voulez-vous je ne suis qu'une Gryffondor entêtée et non une Serpentard rusée.

Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux avec la ferme attention de dormir un peu. Mais mes cauchemars ne me laissent aucun répit. Je vois du sang, des morts. Qui sait comment tout se terminera! Je vois de grands yeux rouges…ceux de Voldemort. Qu'il est laid! Horrible et pervers! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu y trouver un quelconque attrait? Parfois je trouve que les hommes deviennent bien bêtes dès qu'il s'agit de la course du pouvoir et de la gloire. A moins qu'il ne soit comme son maître. Aussi sadique et macabre.

La porte s'ouvre. Le trépas n'est plus très loin. On me soulève sans ménagement et on me traîne jusque dans une grande et somptueuse salle. Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire? Ne devais-je pas crever dans un trou à rat? Stupéfaite, je regarde autour de moi. C'est à ce moment que je le voie. Je le hais. Il me regarde mais bizarrement aucun dégoût n'apparaît sur son visage masculin. A quoi pense-il? Je…

Hermione!

Cette voix…Oh! Non!C'est…

Harry!

Mon ami. Le seul en qui j'ai toujours cru. Toi aussi tu es prisonnier. Tout est perdu alors… Je …suis…terrassée. Je vais mourir. Harry va mourir. Et Voldemort va faire régner la terreur. Et lui, il le sert, il s'incline devant cette monstrueuse face de serpent! Expliquez-moi donc ce qu'il lui trouve de si fascinant! Qui a-t-il de satisfaisant de torturer et d'exterminer les moldus et …les sangs-de-bourbe! Je l'exècre!

Non! Perdu pour perdu! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout! Je refuse de mourir sans rien faire! Le Choixpeau ne m'a pas envoyée à Gryffondor pour rien!

_It's not fair._

_It's not fair and don't leave me here._

La bataille fait rage. Les aurors nous ont rejoints dans le repère de Voldemort. Et me voilà maintenant en train de me faufiler pour éviter les sortilèges qui pleuvent dans la salle. Je n'ai pas de baguette. Je suis…vulnérable. Surtout quand je croise son regard comme en ce moment. Je vacille. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-il ici?

J'évite un Stupefix de Bellatrix qui s'élance à mes trousses. Je cours. Je saute. Je me cache. Et je cours. N'y a-t-il pas une baguette sur le sol? Et lui! Il m'observe sans rien faire. Je le déteste. Arrêtes de me regarder ainsi! Va plutôt aider ton maître maudit!

AHHH! Le corps de Bellatrix s'effondre, morte. Je m'arrête. Ma respiration est saccadée. Il combat un mangemort. Je prends avec des geste tremblants la baguette qui aurait dû me faire rentrer six pieds sous terre. Il m'a sauvée! Je ne comprends plus rien. Ma tête me tourne. J'ai mal au cœur. Ne me laisse pas!

Ils se font face. Harry et lui. Que dois-je faire? Mon ami est furieux et il a mal, très mal. Il est capable de le tuer. De venger Dumbledore…à ma place. Oui. Je sais maintenant que je ne pourrai jamais le blesser. Je ne peux pas.

Harry a réussi à le désarmé. Il est aussi faible que moi maintenant. Il va le…Non! J'attrape le bras de mon ami avec force. Vous me regardez tous les deux avec surprise. Les mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche:

Harry! Ne fais pas ça! C'est à moi de le faire! Tu comprends? J'ai juré à Dumbledore! Occupes-toi plutôt de Voldemort! Je t'en prie…

J'aime Harry. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a laissée avec lui. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas amoureuse de lui? Mais il a fallu que ce soit de cet homme sombre et ténébreux! Tout est si compliqué! Malgré tout j'ai menti à Harry. Je ne veux pas le tuer. Tiens! Voilà ta baguette. Pars maintenant. N'embrouille pas plus mon cœur. J'ai payé ma dette.

_How's this happening to me?_

_It feels so lonely here._

Mes mains sont de nouveau moites. Ila tué Dumbledore. Et je ne fais rien. Pourquoi? Le monde magique est encore plus en péril à cause de lui. Et je l'ai laissé partir.

Je suis comme déconnectée de ce qui m'entoure. J'observe passivement les aurors défendre chèrement leurs vies. Je ne fais rien. L'odeur du sang se répand rapidement tandis que les corps tombent, de plus en plus nombreux. Tout me dégoûte. Je ferme les yeux et essaie en vain de faire la sourde oreille devant les plaintes des agonisants. La guerre. L'horreur la plus totale. A quoi cela a-t-il servi qu' il me sauve puisque de toute façon je n'en ressortirai pas indemne. On combat. On attaque. On se défend. On perd une bataille en espérant gagner la guerre. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tout n'est que boucherie et malheur. Et quand les temps plus calmes naîtront, ce sont les morts qui ressurgiront de notre mémoire pour nous rappeler que le prix à payer pour avoir survécu, c'est de se souvenir du passé. De faire mémoire comme diraient les moldus. Pourquoi a-t-il empêché Bellatrix de finir son dessein? De toute façon, nous sommes tous des monstres. Elle devait me tuer mais c'est lui qui l'a conduite à sa chute. Mais qu'importent les circonstances puisque la mort est quand même venue prendre son dû.

Lasse, j'avance sans but. Les cris. Le sang. La mort. Toujours…

_We are in a mess, a Danger Zone._

_What will happen next?_

_You never know._

Harry a disparu! Lupin vient de m'annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Où est-il? Mais je remarque qu'il n'est pas la seule personne àne plus êtresur le champ de bataille. Lui aussi a disparu! Comment le sais-je? Je ne peux pas répondre. Je sens juste…je sens qu'il est en danger. C'est inscrit en moi. Mon cœur se serre. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve! Et Harry dans tout ça!

Je sors si rapidement de cette salle morbide que le hall vient me frapper de plein fouet par son silence quasi religieux. Les hurlements s'estompent au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Un cri de rage retentit au dehors. Je me précipite vers la sortie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Haletante, je traverse en trébuchant le jardin de broussailles, tenant fermement la baguette de Bellatrix. Dans le ciel, la marque des ténèbres me narguent. J'ai de nouveau cette impression qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Ce qui en soit n'a rien d'étonnant vu que nous sommes en pleine guerre. J'arrive enfin à la lisière d'une forêt qui ressemble à celle de Poudlard! Quelques mangemorts sont présents dont lui, j'en suis sûre. Mais est-il vraiment du côté de Voldemort? Je ne sais plus.

Harry et le Seigneur des ténèbres se font face. Je ne peux rien faire. Pourquoi suis-je venue? J'ai peur. Il est bien beau le courage des Gryffondor!

Personne ne m'a remarquée. Malgré mes craintes, je m'avance lentement. Voldemort me tourne le dos. Par contre, je peux voir clairement les yeux déterminés de mon ami. Je reconnais aussi Quedver. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs. Espèce de traître! A ce propos… Il se trouve à côté de lui, stoïque comme à son habitude. Je doute. Dans quel camp est-il? Pourquoi a-t-il tué Dumbledore? Pour sauver Malfoy? Ou par pur plaisir?

_We are in a mess, a Danger Zone._

_You never know._

Sous mes yeux, Harry subit une fois de plus le doloris. J'étouffe un cri d'horreur parfaitement audible puisque Voldemort se retourne brusquement. Il me sourit. Je vais vomir. C'est le roi des monstres. Il pointe sa baguette vers moi. Je vais souffrir. Je vais mourir. Je le jauge avec dégoût. Plus de peur. Plus de tremblements. Non. J'observe froidement sa baguette comme s'il était parfaitement ridicule. Je le dévisage sans gêne.

Vous êtes moche.

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher ma bouche de dire le fond de ma pensée. Tout le monde est choqué, Voldemort en tête. Mais ma soudaine assurance de tout à l'heure s'est évaporée. Et le terrible mage crache une formule Ô combien connue! Avant de fermer les yeux, je remarque qu'il ne désire pas me tuer. Pas tout de suite. Oh non! Il faut qu'il pousse son sadisme jusqu'au bout. Il va me torturer. Et puis quand j'aurais crié grâce, il m'achèvera.

ENDOLORIS!

J'attends que le sortilège me touche. Mais au lieu de ça j'entends une protestation puis des hurlements. SES HURLEMENTS. J'ouvre les yeux. Il est en train de subir le sort à ma place. Je pleure de rage. La pire des tortures c'est de le voir souffrir.

_Now we share the closet, now you've let me come inside._

_And now you're finally undressing and I feel like I might die._

Harry s'est relevé et tend sa baguette en hélant Voldemort. Sa main tremble. Les autres mangemorts n'ont pas bougé conformément aux ordres de leur maître. Le mage noir s'est retourné et … Ce que j'ai vu. C'était incroyable! J'ai juste eu le temps de tirer celui qui fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse vertigineuse vers moi avant que Voldemort ne tombe à sa place. Un halo de lumière verte l'entoura avant de disparaître. Et deux yeux rouges sang exhorbités regardaient la marque, morts.

Harry, quant à lui, était debout, essoufflé. Le visage n'exprimait que de la colère. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Et je sus que c'était fini, la guerre était finie. Je serrai avec force son bras à lui. Et lui sourit. Enfin. La fin…

_The damage is infectious, the confession is too late._

_And how can I accept this?_

_How's happening to me?_

Mais j'avais oublié les mangemorts. Erreur fatale. Les sortilèges. Les cris. Le froid. La nuit. La peur. Encore… une fois. La tempête refait surfasse. Les coups sont terribles et désespérés. Les aurors arrivent aussi pour nous prêter main forte. Pourtant je cours. J'esquive. Je récite des formules. Je me baisse. Je saute. J'aide. Encore…

Il faut enlever le mal par la racine. C'est fait. Merci Harry. Mais il ne faut pas oublier les bourgeons. Non. Il faut les tuer aussi. Tous. Sans exception.

Macnair a réussi à me coincer. Lui non plus ne va pas hésiter. La guerre. Tous les coups sont permis.

Crucifix!

Cette fois je n'ai pas fermé les yeux. Je veux affronter la mort en face. Prouver que je ne suis pas Gryffondor pour rien. Personne ne me sauvera et je ne le veux pas. Adieu Harry. Adieu mes amis. Adieu S…

Severus!

_It's not fair._

_It's not fair, help me come up for air._

Il est là. Non. Il a reçu le sort en plein cœur. C'est un cauchemar. Je m'agenouille à ses pieds et ne remarque pas le corps sans vie de Macnair tomber lourdement. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je le serre. Il me regarde. Il me déstabilise. Comme toujours. Il souffre. Du sang sort de sa bouche. Je ne veux pas faire face à cette horrible réalité. La vie le quitte peu à peu. Son agonie m'est insupportable. Je crie. Je hurle.

_How's happening to me?_

_It feels so lonely here._

Je m'approche encore plus de son visage. Il essaie de me cacher sa souffrance. En vain. Le sort l'écartèle. Ses os se dessoudent. Le sang coule, à flot. Je sanglote. Je suis perdue.

Je dois lui dire. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je cherche mes mots. Je caresse ses cheveux. Ses yeux me regardent, me supplient. Plus de haine. Plus de dégoût.

_We are in a mess, a Danger Zone._

Severus…Je…Je…t'aime.

_What will happen next?_

Je lui ai dit. Je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi. Pas après tout…ça. C'est alors que je vois dans ses yeux une étincelle. A travers sa souffrance, une joie. Une paix. Il relève la tête. Difficilement. Chacun de ses gestes accentue son martyr. Et pour une fois, pour la dernière fois, il me parle. Lui aussi bute sur les mots.

Je…t'…ai…me…Her…mione.

_You never know._

Mon cœur manque un battement. Le sien aussi. Ses yeux se voilent. A jamais. Son corps meurtri se relâche.

Alors, doucement. Comme dernière prière. Je me penche et embrasse chastement ses lèvres glacées. Je ferme ses yeux vides. Ses yeux qui m'ont tant de fois méprisée.

Je pleure.

_All of your secrets _

_All your lies, all of it _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a tué Dumbledore. Je ne connaît rien de lui. Il cachait aussi bien ses secrets que ses sentiments. Il a commis des crimes. Ce n'était pas un ange. Plutôt le contraire.

Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre. Oui. Une seule. Je l'aime. Et lui aussi m'aimait.

_We are in a mess, a Danger Zone._

Une fille et un homme…

_What will happen next?_

Un professeur et son élève…

_You never know._

Un amour impossible.

FIN

* * *

Alors …Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? 

Une review?

Etincelle de Vie


	2. Ma chère

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un poème. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Rating: K

Résumé: poème. Drago Malfoy avoue sa flamme à...

Note: merci à Lied, BéLiaL, Ombrage, Sabrina, Marion, CrazyMarie, France et Sésé pour vos reviews!

SPOILER tome 6

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_Ma Chère Hermione,_

Lorsque les ténèbres envahissent mon cœur,

Que le froid sournois se répand dans mon être,

Que je frissonne sans vouloir l'admettre

Et que mes mains sont salies par le sang, horreur.

_Tu es là._

Qu'ai-je encore fait? Je ne sais plus pourquoi

Et j'observe les yeux morts de ma victime.

J'aurai bientôt connu le fond de l'abîme.

Pourtant je n'entends pas les cris et reste coi.

_Tu pleures._

Je remarque que ma vie n'a pas de vrai sens,

Même servir mon maître ne satisfait plus

Mon désir de ne pas rester dans l'inconnu

Et je souffre le plus souvent de ton absence.

_Tu te détournes._

On me fuit comme la peste et on me supplie

Quand je lance un des sorts impardonnables.

Les aurors me pourchassent ainsi que les responsables

De cette terrible guerre et je me maudis.

_Tu courres._

Une fois de plus j'ai fini ma mission donnée

Par Voldemort. Je me prosterne et l'adore

En espérant qu'il ne me laisse pas dehors.

Cependant il n'a que faire de ses alliés.

_Tu m'observes._

Mais la vie mangemort est loin du paradis

Et moi comme un con j'ai cru y gagner et

Pouvoir t'impressionner, me sentir admiré

Avant de me réveiller de cette utopie.

_Tu me rassures._

Que veux-tu je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien.

Je suis fier, arrogant mais beau et si riche,

Les filles ne juraient que par mon affiche,

Pourtant une seule méprisait tous mes biens.

_Tu te rapproches._

Elle a mon âge et me déteste profondément,

je me suis souvent perdu dans ses yeux noisettes.

Elle soupire d'aise à la bibliothèque

D'où Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme affublement.

_Tu restes._

Courageuse et intelligente tel Gryffondor,

Elle a bravé bien des dangers avec eux:

Harry et Ron, les garçons les plus chanceux

de tout le château d'avoir une amie en or.

_Tu t'assois à mes côtés._

Je les ai et je les jalouse encore.

Et à défaut de l'embrasser je me moquais

De ses grandes idées et de son attrait

Pour les livres qu'elle dévorait jusqu'à l'aurore.

_Tu me souris._

J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre qu'en amour

Tous les préjugés sont abolis et détruits,

Que je ne vivais que pour toi, Ô ma mie,

et que le bonheur triomphait malgré tous les détours.

_Tu me prends la main._

Alors voilà...

J'aimerais me racheter.

_Tu me comprends._

Et te dire

Sans trembler.

_Tu m'écoutes._

Que je t'aime

À en étouffer.

Signé:

Drago Malfoy.


End file.
